H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 06: Young Love
Young Love is the 6th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on August 11th, 2006. Synopsis Rikki gains an admirer who is Emma's younger brother Elliot when she saves him from drowning. She lets him down hard causing him to run away and hide in the fernery. The girls find him just as the watering system is about to start... Plot In an attempt to show off, Elliot goes surfing and nearly drowns; Rikki is forced to save him, and ends up with Elliot developing a crush on her. The girls turn to Lewis for advice when the crush gets out of hand but the abrasive Rikki has a hard time letting him down gently, resulting in him running away. When Rikki finds him to apologize, she risks revealing the mermaid secret about herself to him by Elliot and her almost being locked in a green house that was about to water the plants. Emma, Cleo and Lewis come to the rescue. Rikki and Elliot become friends. Trivia *Lewis' brother Lenny McCartney is introduced but only appears in this episode. Allusions Notes *'International Airdates': **Denmark: February 9, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 15, 2007 on Jetix * This episode aired in the United States on April 6, 2008 on Nickelodeon. Quotes :Emma: Elliot, what's going on between you and Rikki? :Elliot: Don't worry, I promise our love won't get in the way of your friendship. :Emma: Come on, let's sit. ---- :Emma: Did he, you know see anything? :Rikki: Other than when I flashed him? :(Emma gives Rikki a dirty look) :Rikki: Lighten up, he doesn't suspect a thing. ---- :(Rikki, Emma and Cleo discuss Elliot's crush on Rikki) :Emma: Rikki, it's his first crush! Don't you remember what it was like to be a kid? :Rikki: No, and besides, this is just...all because I saved his life. It's like pulling a thorn out of a dog's foot. :Emma: And you'd do that gently, wouldn't you? :Rikki: No! I'd do it fast, and hope I didn't get bitten. OK, I don't do the whole "relationship" thing very well. :Cleo: It's not a relationship. He's eleven. :Rikki: OK, I don't do the whole "people liking me" thing very well. ---- :Rikki: OK, I told him that I wasn't interested, but I think I was gentle. :(Emma and Cleo both glare at her, knowing she's not telling the truth; Rikki grimaces) :Rikki: OK, OK. I told him that even if he was older, taller, and a lot less, I think the words were "squeaky clean," that I wouldn't be interested, and that he should just back off, and leave me alone. ---- :Rikki: He's (Elliot) gone missing , Lewis. This is serious. Have you seen him anywhere? :Lewis: No. No, I haven't. Not since Lenny's. Maybe you should try thinking like a little kid. :Rikki: Easier said than done. Where would you hide if you were a little kid? :Lewis: Somewhere you'd never find me. :Rikki: (thinks hard, then smiles) That's it! (she gets up and dashes out of the cafe) :Lewis: Wha-?! All right. (throwing his hands up) Be mysterious. ---- :(when Elliot is saved by Rikki) :Elliot: How did you do that? ---- :Rikki: Get on and shut up! ---- :Elliot: Sure. Don't go away. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Byron - Christopher Poree *Nate - Jamie Timony *Elliot Gilbert - Trent Sullivan *Neil Gilbert - Jared Robinsen *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Lenny McCartney - Preston Forsyth Gallery File:Beach.png File:Rikki And Elliot.png File:1x06 Young Love.jpg File:Rikki jungle.jpg File:Gift-of-Affection-h2o-just-add-water-1305799-236-178.jpg File:RCE.jpg File:Emma And Elliot.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking.jpg File:Emma, Elliot, Lisa and Neil.jpg File:Emma and Elliot (2).jpg File:Rikki And Emma (7).jpg File:Rikki, Emma and Lenny.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking (2).jpg File:Girls Talking at the Cafe.jpg File:Elliot Sit Down.jpg File:Cleo And Emma (4).jpg Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes